


Rest, Finally.

by Just_One_Of_Clockwork_Thoughts



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: AO3 please fix mobile tagging, F/F, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_One_Of_Clockwork_Thoughts/pseuds/Just_One_Of_Clockwork_Thoughts
Summary: It had taken long enough, she thought.





	Rest, Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together in a few minutes on a whim.
> 
> And to show I'm not dead.

There was silence as she staggered over to the cliffside, silence broken only by the waves beneath, as they crashed against stone.

Her legs finally gave out as she came to the edge, collapsing in a heap a scant few feet from it.

She sighed, a long, drawn out and suffering sigh, but one of something approaching happiness, as light streaked overhead.

Mankind had finally reached the void beyond their world, as that light above her represented. Humanity's first interstellar ship, a veritable Ark to the stars.

Her mantle had passed to another, to a new guardian of Humanity, one to oversee as Mankind grew from their cradle. But not her, no. Thousands of years after she had been charged with it, her duty was done.

She had watched as Humanity had grown proud, burned themselves in nuclear flame as pride gave way to hatred and anger, and climbed from the ash to rebuild. She had done what she could for Mankind, served them so long and under so many names she barely remembered her own. Now, she could see, her efforts were not in vain.

She sighed again, her eyes closing for a moment, her strength beginning to leave her. No matter, she thought. She had no more need of strength.

Her eyes opened again, staring up at the night sky.  
Pink light tinged the edge of her vision, and she turned her head, as another sat down beside her.

A young woman in a white dress, pink hair as long as her height spilling out behind her, golden eyes regarding the prone girl with fondness, glowing wings spreading out from her back.

No words passed between them, and none needed to.

The prone girl closed her eyes once more, and both girls faded into light.


End file.
